In optoelectronic semiconductor chips, for example LED chips, which are fastened and electrically contacted with two contacts on the lower side on a connection carrier, mechanical stresses due, for example, to thermal expansion of the connection carrier, or bending of the connection carrier as a result of a mechanical load, can lead to one of the electrical connections between the semiconductor chip and the connection carrier detaching and the semiconductor chip failing.